Poor Timing
by Messaa
Summary: [LOTR, slightly OOC] Gimli and Legolas bring up an argument during the middle of a battle, and Aragorn ends up paying because of it. [LegolasXGmili is hinted at, be warned.]


"Why can't you just let it go?!" Legolas demanded, glaring daggers at Gimli, he and the Dwarf had somehow decided the middle of a battle with the Orc foot-soldiers (whom had followed them all this way, from the last group they encountered) was a great place to bring up water under the bridge, "Because! It's a matter o' honor ya' pointy eared git'!" The dwarf replied, looking cross,

"A LITTLE ASSISTANCE PLEASE!" Aragorn yelled, drawing his sword from where it had been sheathed in the guts of one of their enemies, both he and Boromir were fighting valiantly against the Uruk-hai, though the both of them had taken a few scrapes and scratches here and there, for the most part, the fight was in their favor, Gandalf was fighting as well, which made things somewhat easier, though he was defending Frodo and the other Hobbits, instead of fighting outright with both of the men,

And yet, the Dwarf and Elf were ignoring the battle going on around them except when it directly involved them, "It was a mistake, I said something I shouldn't have, and told you that I was sorry, what more do you want?" Legolas snapped, though it wasn't in his normal nature to get angry, Gimli seemed to be doing an excellent job of bringing out the worst in the Archer.

"I want ya' tah' admit that you were wrong elf!" The dwarf spoke harshly, as he dealt with an Orc who had thought it was a good idea to try and sneak up on the arguing duo, "Though I was out of line with the way I brought the matter up, I don't think that I was wrong to say it!" The blonde said, sounding good and angry now, Legolas somehow missed Mary and Pippin running past him, as they were trying to get away from an orc, though he didn't fail to catch the follower of the little hobbits; as he already had his bow drawn, and an arrow knocked, Legolas brought the creature down with a shot between the eyes,

"Than' I can't let it go, if ya' ain't willin' tah' admit that you were wrong!"

"Would the both of you stop bickering like children, and lend a hand to Aragorn and Boromir!?!" Gandalf cut in at just the right time, as it the thought of turning their weapons on each other, was becoming more and more tempting to both Gimli and Legolas. They set upon the remaining orcs, it seemed as if this was going to end up being a bit less of a slaughter for their side, that however, was short lived; there was a cry from Aragorn, who had been hit in the shoulder with a bolt from one of the Orc crossbows, though he ended up stumbling, and almost falling, it seemed to be the spur the group of seven needed to finish off the remains of the Orcs who had been dead-set on killing them.

As he was the closest, Boromir was first to Aragorn's side, helping the man to stand, as he had gotten a few more wounds other then the bolt in his shoulder,

"Thank you … for your concern, Boromir ... But I'm fine, you fought just as hard as I did-" – "Yes, but I didn't get shot, now did I? Just allow me to look after you. At least for now." That seemed to be the end of that, as the group came back together, "What is wrong with the both of you?" Gandalf asked, looking sternly at both Gimli and Legolas, "Whatever problem it was that the both of you had, could have waited until the end of the battle to be settled, and yet you still caused your fellows to come to harm, because the two of you couldn't help but act like small children!" – "I'm sorry, Gandalf. It won't happen again." Said Legolas, his head bowed in shame over his actions, though Gimli didn't apologize in that loud of a voice, as he still believed himself to be in the right over the matter, the Dwarf looked just as sorry as Legolas,

"Now Isn't the time for reprimanding, I think we should chance going into a city, or at least someplace dry, even if we are being chased, Aragorn needs help." Boromir cut in this time, still holding onto the ranger, who was just barely keeping from falling unconscious. All four of the hobbits looked shocked at how badly Aragorn had been wounded, as none of them had truly been in a battle of this kind before, "Will Mister Strider be alright?" Sam asked,

"Only if we get somewhere safe, I don't think here is the place to remove that bolt."

To be continued. D:


End file.
